Only Lovely Things To Say About You
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: Rory has graduated Yale! Luke, Lorelai, & Rory go on a trip to ride roller coasters. Rory rereads Jess's book and eventually decides to contact him on the trip. This is a re-write. I published this on Fanfiction 6 years ago but it needed some work!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I wrote and published (on Fanfiction) this story a while ago. It was one of my first Fanfictions so it needed a lot of work. I am trying to get back into writing so I figured I would re write this as kind of like a little refresher in writing!**_

_****Since we never really find out what Jess's book is about I decided to make it about Jess and his time in Stars Hallow! **___

_**SETTING: Rory has graduated Yale! Everything that happened in the show has happened EXCEPT she has NOT gotten a job yet and her, Lorelai, and Luke are going on their roller coaster trip! (Yes, Luke!)**_

_**I LOVE reviews so please review!**_

**CHAPTER 1**

It was three in the morning and Rory could not fall asleep. The big roller coaster trip was just a few hours away. She of course was looking forward to it but she was so worried she wouldn't be able to find a job. She hated herself for telling the Providence Journal no. She tossed off her blankets and stood in front of her bookshelf. Her eyes scanned over the many books until she landed on one of her favorites, The Subsect. A smile crossed her face as she read Jess's name on the cover. She took the book and climbed back into bed before wrapping herself up in her blankets.

_To Rory, the one person who always believed I could do more._

She couldn't help but smile whenever she read the dedication…and she always read the dedication before she started the book.

Rory got a couple chapters into the novel before drifting off to sleep.

"Rory! Hun come on! I have held Luke off as long as I can he says we should have been on the road an hour ago." Lorelai said as he knocked on Rory's door.

Rory rubs her eyes and smiles. She was so happy her mom and Luke found their way back to eachother…they were perfect together. "Okay! I'm up!" She calls out before sliding out of bed.

Rory tossed on a pair of jeans and a tank top then tossed in some last minute stuff, including her book into a small bag.

"Well good morning sunshine." Lorelai said when Rory finally emerged from her room.

"You are very chipper this morning." Rory grumbles as she takes a coffee rom Luke. "Thanks."

"Alright, are we all set?"

"Yeah, I think so." Lorelai said as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

The three of them piled into the car and started their adventure. Luke and Lorelai went on with their usual banter as Rory finished her coffee. When her cup was empty she pulled out her book and picked up where she left off. She knew she couldn't read for too long or she would get sick but she figured she could do at least a chapter.

_I stepped into her room and saw her sitting at her desk, reading or doing some homework, I wasn't sure. When she turned around the first thing I noticed was her gorgeous blue eyes, it was impossible to look away._

One of the reasons Rory loved the book was because she an inside look at what Jess was thinking.

"Is Lake Compounce still the first stop? Luke asked after we had been driving for a little while.

"Yes! Boulder Dash here we come!" Lorelai says. "Oh Rory, don't worry I told Luke not to make fun of you when you scream."

"I am not going to scream! I bet you three cotton candies and a corn dog that I will not scream."

"Oh you are so on!"

Rory went back to reading her book while Luke explains to Lorelai that she shouldn't be loading up on junk food at every park.

"Rory, are you reading Jess's book again?"

Rory peaks up from her book and shrugs her shoulders. "Why?"

"Well hun, how many times are you going to read it? You could probably recite the thing by now."

Before Rory could respond Luke interrupted. "Hey Rory could you look at my cell phone. " He took it out of his pocket and handed it back to her. "There are all these little pictures at the top that I can't get rid of."

Rory laughed. "Sure, Luke."

Rory plays around with the phone getting rid of all the icons except for the voicemail. She notices Jess's name on his recent call list. Without really thinking much about it she memorizes the number before giving the phone back to Luke.

"I will show you how to check the voicemail later.

"Thanks Rory."

"No Problem." Rory grabs her cell and quickly saves Jess's number.

An hour after leaving Stars Hallow they arrived at Lake Compounce.

"So, if we leave here by eleven we can be at Six Flags by two then leave there at six so we can be in Pennsylvania by nine." Lorelai says as they walk up to the front gate.

"Sounds like a pretty thought out plan." Luke says.

"Well of course."

"I am guessing that was all you." Luke says looking over at Rory.

Rory laughed. "Well, I am insulted." Lorelai said making a pouty face.

They bought their ticket and headed right for the coaster as soon as they walked through the gates.

"Are you two insane?"

"What's the matter Luke?" Rory asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I am not going on that."

"Aww come on babe you can't pick and choose which coasters you go on. You have to ride them all. That is the number one rule of our trip!"

"Fine but you will be driving to New Jersey because I will be busy throwing up."

Lorelai grabbed his hand and headed to the back of the line. "That's fine."

After riding The Boulder Dash Lorelai and Rory got some cotton candy and soda and the three of them rode some more rides until it was time to head out to the next park.

Once they were back in the car Rory pulled out her book.

"I can't understand why she is with that jerk." I said to myself. "I just don't get why she can't see that we just…fit."

It was the part about the Bracebridge Dinner. Rory always felt more of a connection with Jess then with Dean. They had so much more in common and could talk about books for hours without being board.

Three hours later they were in New Jersey and pulling into the parking area for Six Flags.

The three of them stood in line at the concession stand to get some lunch. Luke pulls out the park map and read the little burb about the roller coaster at this park. 'The fastest wooden roller coaster in the country.'

"Is it smart to eat all this food before going on this roller coaster?" Luke asks when they sit down at one of the picnic tables.

Lorelai and Rory just laughed then started eating their food.

After Six Flags they piled back into the car and started their drive to Pennsylvania. Rory of course couldn't help but think about the fact that she would be in the same state as Jess in a little while. Just two hours away actually. She pulled out her phone and stared at his name for a few minutes. Finally she opened a blank text message and quickly typed out. _**"Hey Jess, it's Rory. How have you been?" **_She hit send before she could talk herself out of it.

It was just before nine when they arrived in Hershey, Pennsylvania. They were trying to find a vacant hotel and mentally kicking themselves that they didn't make reservations somewhere. Finally after what seemed like forever Luke spotted a hotel with a vacancy sign.

"Good evening." The man at the desk said as we walked up to the counter.

"Hi…we need a room with two doube beds." Luke said.

The man takes a minute to look in the computer. "I'm sorry, we only have two rooms available. One king bed in each.

"It's okay guys I don't mind seeping by myself. Plus it will give you guys some privacy." Rory said smirking.

"Ah jeez." Luke said.

"Are you sure sweets?"

"Positive."

The man gives them the key cards and their room numbers and they head off to their rooms.

The rooms were decent. Pretty good size and clean which it the most important. After taking a shower and changing into her pajamas she climbs into bed. She loved king size beds. She decided she would get one if she ever got a job. She started to worry about the job again but quickly told herself that she was on vacation and she wasn't allowed to worry about it. She dug her book out of her bag and snuggled into bed.

_The minute I heard about the crazy town's Bid-A-Basket auction I put every cent I earned away so I would be assured to win her basket and spend the entire afternoon with her even if the food she packed was bound to suck._

Rory smiled. Jess knew her so well, even before they dated.

_You know…Ernest only has lovely things to say about you." I say. She looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers and asks "why are you only nice to me?" I look at her for a second and think, is she kidding. She is beautiful, smart, interesting, and we have endless amounts of things in common. "Excuse me?" I ask trying to buy some time and think of something to say._

Rory got goose bumps everytime she read that part…much like she did when it actually happened.

Jess walked upstairs to his apartment after doing some late night inventory in the book store. After taking a quick shower he climbed into bed and was just about to drift off to sleep when he realized he hadn't set his alarm on his phone. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and noticed he had a text message. Jess was shocked when he saw that the text as from Rory, it had been a year since she had came to the open house and he hadn't talked to her since. Once he got over the shock he saved her number to his phone. It was late but he didn't want her to think he was ignoring the message so he decided to reply. _**"Hey, sorry it's late, I just got your message. I am good, how are you?"**_ He hit send then set the alarm on his phone before climbing back into bed. Jess layed in bed with a smirk on his face. He wondered what made her contact him after all this time. He of course was happy she did but he was more than a little curious.

Rory woke up when she heard her phone going off. She grabbed it off the night stand and read the new text. She smiled when she read it. She was happy he responded. She didn't want to admit it but she was a little worried he wouldn't since it had been several hours since she texted him. _**"Ugh you owe me, you woke me up! *insert Gilmore pout here*"**_ She hit send and bit her bottom lip as she waited for a reply.

"_**We are even, you still owe me an egg roll. Sorry, text me tomorrow."**_

Rory laughed then placed her phone back on her night stand so she could go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Rory's alarm went off at nine sharp. She dragged herself out of bed and started to get ready for the day. She puts her phone on vibrate and tosses it in her bag. She wasn't really trying to hide the fact that she was talking to Jess but she didn't want to deal with all her mom's questions about it. Rory met Lorelai and Luke out front and they decided to go to iHop for breakfast.

After eating their breakfast and many cups of coffee…well for Rory and Lorelai, they headed to Hershey Park.

"What is the coaster at Hershey Park?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"The Storm Runner, it goes from zero to seventy-two miles per hour in two seconds.

"Luke, are you ready for this one?" Rory asked.

"Well considering neither of you are real good with no…I guess I have to be don't I?"

"Very safe answer." Lorelai said as she rubed his arm.

"Just don't scream or you will never hear the end of it from mom. Who, by the way owes me some cotton candy and a corn dog."

"Are you kidding? You were doing those silent screams."

"Silent screams?" Rory asked in a doubtful tone.

"Yeah, you know when you open your mouth and nothing comes out." Lorelai said before demonstrating what exactly she meant.

A little before they got to the part Rory decided to text Jess. "Hey, what's up?"

While in line for the roller coaster Rory felt her phone vibrate but decided to ignore it until she could have a little bit of privacy. After the roller coaster they hit the bathrooms so Rory took the opportunity to check her messages.

"Working for 3 more hours. How about you?"

"I am actually at Hershey Park with mom and Luke."

When Rory and Lorelai came out of the restrooms Luke handed each of them a bag of pink cotton candy. "Aww best fiancé ever!" Lorelai proclaimed as she took her bag.

"Oh we have to get some chocolate while we are here." Rory said as she shoved some cotton candy in her mouth.

"You two are going to get so sick." Luke said as he rolled his eyes.

"Wait until you see the rest of the crap I plan on eating here!" Lorelai said with a huge grin on her face.

Jess couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Luke at an amusement park. He was surprised that she was actually only an hour and a half away and wondered if that was the reason for the text. Did she want to see him? "Ha wow, Luke at a amusment park! You are pretty close. Do you want to grab a coffee or something? If you aren't busy."

Rory's phone went off with a new text. She immediately smiled when she read that he wanted to see her. She of course wanted to but didn't see how that was going to be possible.

"So, Rory we were wondering if you would mind if Luke and I went to dinner tonight?"

"Not at all. There is a bookstore down the road from the hotel that I wanted to check out. And there are plenty of places to eat nearby.

"Are you sure? I kind of feel like we are ditching you."

"I am positive. Really."

They went on a few more rides then left the park. "Do you want us to drop you at the bookstore?"

"No, the hotel is fine. I am going to relax for a little while."

"Okay sweetie just don't be out too late. You know…strange city and all."

When Rory was back in her room she pulled out her phone_**. "I am actually free for dinner tonight, if you want to grab a bite."**_ After hitting send she dug through her luggage to find something to wear just in case he wanted to do dinner.

Almost immediately Rory's phone went off with a response. "I will pick you up at 6. Just send me the hotel info."

Rory texted Jess the name of the hotel and her room number then grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. She decided to keep it simple, mostly because she only packed casual clothes. She chose a pair of dark wash jeans and a light blue tank top. When she was done she looked at the time and decided she had time to read a bit before Jess was supposed to be there.

_I rang the doorbell and she answered the door, obviously not expecting me. I told her that Luke told me to bring her the food because he mom was out of town. She bought it…I think. It wasn't too difficult to get her to invite me to stay for dinner, although she did ask her friend Paris to stay too. "You think we need a chaperone?" I ask with a smirk. The three of us sit and eat and enjoy good conversation. Her friend was a little intense but was at least interesting to talk to. The phone rings and she disappears for a few minutes. "Who was on the phone? I ask. "No one." She responds, refusing to make eye contact with me. "No one wouldn't happen to be heading over here, would he? I ask. She starts to get nervous and asks me to leave. "You really want me to go?" I ask her. "I really want to avoid a fight with Dean." She responds. The fact that she didn't say she really wants me to leave did not go un noticed. I grabbed my jacket and walked toward the door._

Rory enjoyed that night very much. She didn't want him to leave. She could have talked with him all night and never run out of things to say.

Rory is pulled away from the book when her phone goes off with a new message.

"_**So, would you hate me if I was a half hour early."**_

Rory laughs and hits reply. _**"Ha, no Jess. I could never hate you!"**_

A few seconds after she sends the message there was a knock at the door. She marked the page in her book and placed it on her night stand. "So what would you have done if I had said yes, I would hate you?" She asked as she opened the door.

Jess laughed and Rory immediately remembered how much she loved his laugh. "Probably sit here on the ground for the next thirty minutes." They both laughed. "You look good."

"Thanks. You too." Jess looked gorgeous as he always did. He had on dark jeans and a plain white shirt. Nothing fancy but it's one of the things she liked about him.

Rory and Jess head down to his car. "So where are we going to eat?"

"A friend of mine actually owns a restaurant not too far from here. Food is good and the portions aren't the size you would get from an Easy Bake Oven."

"Sounds good. So, what is new with you? I can't believe it has been so long since the last time we talked."

"Well, I am actually writing another novel."

"That is great! Are you almost finished?"

Jess laughed. "No, I just started it last month."

"Well, I can't wait to read it. Make sure you let me know when I can buy it."

"What abou you? I know you graduated Yale. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you. Well I sent out about seventy-five resumes before we came on this trip so…just waiting to hear back…hopefully."

"Don't worry. You are an amazing writer, I am sure you will land a great job."

"Well, you did promise me I would do it."

Jess smiled at the fact that she remembered that. "That I did."

They gave eachother that look that they gave eachother many years ago after getting ice cream…in cones.

Jess pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. He got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Rory. "Thanks Jess. You are quite the gentleman now, huh?" Jess smirked as they walked into the restaurant.

After ordering their food was brought out fairly quickly, thank God because Rory was starving.

"Luke told me what happened with Logan. How are you doing with that?"

"Um, well I was upset that it happened and more upset that it kind of ruined my graduation day but I honestly think it was for the best. My mom told me that when she proposed to Luke he didn't hesitate at all to say yes and I think that is how I knew it just wasn't right with Logan. I couldn't say yes right away.

After the meal the waiter drops off the bill and Jess immediately takes it. "Jess please let me pay for mine."

"Nope." He says as he takes out his wallet.

"Jess."

"Rory." Jess says imitating her tone.

After Jess pays they head out to his car. "Thank you for dinner. Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No, day off."

"Oh that's good. Do you want to grab some coffee? We can go back to the hotel and order a movie."

"Sure."

They got their coffee and head back to Rory's room. Rory sits on the bed and grabs the remote to start looking for a decent movie. Jess sits on the other side and notices the book on the night stand.

"You're re reading my book?"

"Yeah, I started reading it the night before we left so I brought it with me." Rory said without taking her eyes off the television.

"Huh."

"What?" Rory asked after looking over at him.

"Nothing. Is this your second time reading it?"

Rory laughs. "No. I have read it…I don't know…many times.

"Really?"

"Really." She said laughing. "Why do you sound so surprised."

He shrugs. "I have an idea. Go put your pajamas on and come back out here." He took the remote from her hands and shut off the television before putting the remote on the nightstand.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." He said slightly above a whisper.

"Fine." Rory grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top from her luggage and went to change in the bathroom. When she walked back into the room Jess was lying on the bed; his shoes were on the floor by the bed.

"Come on." Jess said nodding his head over.

Rory climbs into bed and pulls the blankets over her. "So what are we doing?"

"Comfortable?"

"Yes. Now tell me!" She said with a smile.

Jess laughed. He grabbed his book off the nightstand. "I thought I would read to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Not a good idea?"

"No. No it is a great idea. Go ahead!"

When Luke told me Rory was going to be tutoring me it was hard to pretend to be mad. I would get to spend some time alone with her and that was never a bad thing. When we started to "study" I could tell she was getting aggravated with me because I wouldn't focus. I tried everything to get her to forget about the homework. Finally I suggested we go get some ice cream. "This is a diner, there is ice cream here." She said to me. "Yes, but we don't have cones." I argue. I convince her that I will be an excellent student when we come back from getting our ice cream…in cones.

Jess looked over at Rory and noticed a tear roll down her cheek. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Sorry. This jst isn't really one of my favorite parts."

"Ah right the wrist thing." Jess said as he lightly touched her wrist. "You don't know how sorry I am for that."

"No…it's not that." She said as she shook her head. "And I don't blame you for that at all."

"Then what?"

"You left after this."

Jess put his free arm around her and pulled her into him. "Do you want me to stop reading?"

"No." Rory sits up a bit and tried to go back to where she was sitting but Jess held her tight against him.

_After the accident I made sure she was okay and that the paramedics had taken her to the hospital. The cops asked me a few questions then I was alone. More than anything I wanted to go to the hospital and be with her while she got her x-rays but I knew Lorelai would be there and she would probably kill me. I walked down to 'our' bridge and sat down. I felt horrible, I couldn't believe that I hurt her. We were having a good time and of course I go and screw everything up. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. My eyes began to water. I heard some noise in the woods and looked over. It was Luke. He walked closer to me and sat down. "I made sure she was okay." I told him. "I know you did." He said. I told Luke to send me home. I knew the town would blame me…and they should. But I couldn't take her hating me too_.

"Never." Rory mumbles in her sleep.

Jess looked over and smiled at her. Her eyes were closed and breathing was steady, she was definitely sleeping. He marked the page in the book and places it on the nightstand. He kissed the top of her head and slowly got out of the bed.

"Jess."

"Shhhh go back to sleep."

"You're leaving?"

"It's late."

"Stay."

"Rory."

Rory sits up in bed, "Please. It will be after two by the time you get home. If you are worried about mom and Luke you can always leave before they wake up."

Jess stares at her for a moment. He of course couldn't say no to her especially when she was asking him to spend the night in the same bed as her. "Okay."

"Good." She said with a small smile. "Now take off your jeans."

"What!"

"Jeans aren't comfortable to sleep in so loose them!"

"Are you sure that is the reason you are telling me to take my clothes off?" Rory laughs but doesn't answer. Jess pulls his jeans off leaving him in just his black boxers. He climbs into bed and pulls the blankets over him. "So you leave tomorrow right? What time?"

"We leave at eight to go to Dorney Park in Allentown. Then the next morning I think we might be heading back to Stars Hallow.

"So what are the chances I will get to see you again tomorrow?"

"Not sick of me yet?" Rory asks with a smile.

"Never." He says seriously.

"Allentown is closer to you isn't it? So…maybe!"

"I amm going to leave really early so just text me when you get up. Maybe we can make some plans."

"Okay." She said while yawning. Rory layed down closer to Jess then she probably should have. "Goodnight Jess."

"Goodnight." Rory closed her eyes but Jess continued to stare at her for a while longer.

_**Ah who wouldn't want Jess to read them a book that he wrote about them! Sigh**_

_**Send me your thoughts! **___

_**Obviously the whole story is written, I am just going back and fixing a few things so updates will be often! The next chapter is over half done!**_


End file.
